


Conscious

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sleepy!Wheeljack is sleepy. The twins are charmed.





	Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Your twinsxwheeljack is awesome. Imagine if the twins went on a mission and came back to find wheeljack had been working nonstop for days so they would have time together once they came home. Would they be flattered or annoyed that the nerd fell asleep during sexy time?

     “Mmm... missed you,” Sideswipe murmured against the nape of Wheeljack’s neck, lips making a moist print in the thin plating there. 

     “Did you now? What with you being faced with this beautiful specimen right here…” Wheeljack replied, patting Sunstreaker on the top of his helm, “…I don’t see how that’s possible.”

     Oh, and flattery was such an easy way to make Sunstreaker melt and purr. He pressed against Wheeljack’s front, rubbing his nasal ridge along Wheeljack’s cheek. 

     “Nicely done, ‘Jack,” Sideswipe praised, bringing his hands up rubbing the joints of Wheeljack’s winglets.

     A deep groan tore out of him at the touch, and his optic shutters fluttered closed. “Thanks,” he whispered, sagging even further into the berth covers. 

     “You’re all tense, baby,” Sideswipe commented, a note of concern in his voice. His nimble fingers continued to stroke and probe and Wheeljack allowed himself to roll forward a little into Sunstreaker so that his back was further exposed. 

     “Hn. Worked a lot of hours in the lab. Wanted to be caught up when two of you came home,” Wheeljack muttered. “Oh... oh, yes, please,” he whimpered as Sunstreaker began massaging the exposed cables of his neck. 

     “You didn’t have to do that,” Sunstreaker said, placing a light kiss on Wheeljack’s forehelm. 

     Wheeljack arched his back to allow Sideswipe further room to work. He was really going to town now, digging his fingers into the transformation seams of Wheeljack’s back. All he could manage was another groan in reply to Sunstreaker’s protest. 

     “Just relax, sweetspark, we’ll take care of you,” Sideswipe said, ex-vents washing over Wheeljack’s audial and causing him to shiver. And remember certain plans he had thought up for his delicious pair of lovers when they came back from their mission.

     “You don’t wanna...?” Wheeljack fumbled blindly at Sunstreaker’s plating, fingers skimming down his abdomen towards his interface panel. Sunstreaker gently caught Wheeljack’s wrist and placed his hand back on the frontliner’s chestplate.

     “Later. Maybe when you’re conscious,” Sunstreaker replied, and Wheeljack could hear the smile in the other mech’s voice. 

     “Conscious you is definitely the best,” Sideswipe agreed, his voice sounding soft and far away.  

     Wheeljack supposed his plans could wait. The twins didn’t seem in a hurry and their hands were just so soothing. It couldn’t hurt to just lay here for a little bit and rest, right?

 

~ End 


End file.
